


Vita Bassa

by samflower (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Apocalypse, But just for a small section of it, Demon Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Reader is a Hunter, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, eventual love, hunter reader, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/samflower
Summary: You were never the open, loving type. You were a stone cold hunter that tried not to care about anyone or anything except your little brother and best friend, Lisa. But, when Lisa starts seeing someone that you used to know, things become a bit more than complicated.I'm really trash at writing summaries, but read it, because it's pretty good imo.





	1. Low Life

Dean Winchester was a name you hadn’t known for very long. He had arrived at your local high school only a few weeks before you found yourself lounged absently on your couch with the teen, one of your father’s beers wrapped loosely in one hand, the remote in the other. You both looked the same, feet propped up on the coffee table that had definitely seen better days, heads tipped back and eyes glossed over, absently sipping at the rank alcohol that came from the tall can.

It was dark outside and the only thing on the television that you could find was old M.A.S.H. reruns, some shitty soap operas, and the eleven o’clock news, which, was boring to say the least. A loud burp sounded from past Dean’s lips and he groaned a little as he crushed his empty can in his hand. You glanced at the soon-to-be-man sitting next to you. His sculpted jaw line--which you weren’t sure how was possible as every other kid in your class still had a subtle baby face, even as seniors--twitched slightly and a soft breath passed your lips.

You watched him for as long as possible before his eyes met yours, distracting him from the shitty soap opera you had landed on for the time being. You had been on it for a few moments now, and he had seemed quite intent on watching whatever you settled on. His attention was drawn away from you again as a opening sequence crackled out from the old television. ‘Dr. Sexy M.D.’ played across the television as you took the opportunity to reach down next to the coffee table. You picked up the tattered package you had picked up and wrapped sloppily in a stupid christmas wrapping paper. You rested the package in your lap as you threw your feet back up on the coffee table. It was all you had. As soon as the clock in the kitchen donged loudly, emanating through the house, you pushed the package towards him, your hands fumbling with the crinkling paper awkwardly.

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Dean,” your lips were quirked into a smile and a warmth gathered in your chest as he grinned softly, embarrassed. He hated the attention being on him in moments like these, even if he sometimes basically begged for it from the cheerleaders who practically threw themselves at him without him so much as breathing in their general direction. He took the package into his large hands, weighing it between his two hands jokingly as if he was trying to decide if it was worth his time to open. You smacked his bicep with a long and undignified eyeroll, followed by a huff. “Come on, Dean, open it up!” You nearly begged.

“A’ight, a’ight,” he slurred slightly. He hadn’t had much to drink, no, that was just Dean’s normal speaking and it allowed a warmth to flood your chest. You two had grown close in the last month and a half, but you knew that shortly after his birthday he would be gone. He hadn’t wanted to discuss it and you hadn’t wanted to ask, ‘hey, you’re not going to forget about me, right?’ because, to you, that sent the wrong message to the man who didn’t look like it was interested in anything but having sex with the cheerleaders and getting drunk to shitty television with you. But, at least he wanted to do the latter with you. You knew the answer to the question was a quick, ‘no,’ anyway, but in a few months it would be ‘Y/N, who?’.

He tore open the wrapping paper just like he tore you from your thoughts, revealing the flask you two had stolen together on the first day of your friendship. Well, you had stolen it and he had helped you run when the large store owner ran after you two teens with a shotgun. He had helped you hide. Both of you were laughing at that point, sweat on your faces, and your voices ragged from the chase.

The flask, which was a beautiful copper color had a large, twisting “W” engraved on the front. He was silent as he turned it in hands. On the back was a symbol he had drawn absently on your arm one day. It was engraved into the metallic copper finish and Dean’s fingers traced over the symbol, a soft smile tugging up on his lips.

“Wow, man, this is just…” he trailed off, his smile growing larger than it had before. “Gorgeous, Y/N, thank you,” you reached across him and plucked the flask from his hands, unscrewing it before taking a small swig of the strong bourbon you had poured into it. You had stole that bottle too, but this time, without Dean. You had snuck into the local liquor store, flirted dramatically with the store clerk, who blushed and crooned under your sickly sweet words. You offered him your number and as he ducked under the counter to retrieve a piece of paper, you pulled down the ball cap you’d been wearing, keeping your face down as you scurried quickly towards the door. No one chased you.

He laughed, his head falling back against the back of the couch. He snatched it back from you and for the rest of the night, you and Dean sat, drinking the bourbon and giggling to Dr. Sexy M.D. and when the alcohol became too much for your already tired mind and you slipped into a half sleep. You felt Dean pull the threadbare blanket up around your shoulders and press a kiss to the corner of your lips, his alcohol soaked breath fanning across your face. “Sleep tight, princess.” Footsteps echoed out of the house as your smiled and curled tighter into the couch, soon after, falling asleep.

That was the last time you seen Dean Winchester.

***

It had been years since you had seen Lisa with a man. The usually reserved--save for a few friends, including yourself, who was her best friend--Lisa, who tended to avoid men like the plague ever since she drunkenly got pregnant with Ben in her twenties, seemed to open up to the man in a way she never had before.

Ben and your younger brother, Kellen were rough housing in the next room as Lisa absently chopped carrots and fed them into a large bowl. “I really can’t wait for you to meet him, Y/N. He’s amazing to Ben… and me,” you grinned widely at her, chopping the potatoes and following her actions, tossing them into a pot on the stove.

“I’m happy for you, really, Lis, I just can’t believe he moved in with you already!” There was no judgement in your voice and you watched her, almost exasperated for a long moment before another thought took over your mind. “I hope everything’s done for Ben and Kellen’s parties that way I _can_ meet him instead of cooking the whole time,” you joked, nudging her gently with your elbow.

“Me too, you disappear so often. This might be the last time you’ll see him considering how much you’re gone,” She laughed softly as you squirmed a bit, your cheeks reddening. You spent the next few hours cooking and readying things for your younger brother and Ben’s conjoined party. Generally, this wasn’t your scene. But, your parents had died when you were seventeen and eighteen--animal attack in Northeastern Ohio on your father, you mother died a year later, suicide in the backroom of your old house--so you showed up every once and awhile for special events. This one being your younger brother and Ben’s twelfth birthday. Kellen lived with your aunt, which, was conveniently located very close to Lisa’s house, Ben and Kellen even went to the same school, played on the same football team, and had the same friends.

As you finished putting the finishing tweaks on the party, the guests began to arrive. You and Lisa lounged, gossiping quietly about the things you had missed while you’d been away and laughing to each other. It was amazing to catch up with her. Apparently her and this--very late--man, who she called Dean, had been living together for nearly nine months. Her eyes were wide and bright as she talked about them and it warmed your heart to see how happy she was.

“Mom,” Ben shouted and Lisa stood, looking off in the direction of her son who was racing towards Lisa’s backdoor, a wide grin on his face.

“He’s here,” she grinned widely at you and beckoned you with her hand. You stood, setting your beverage down on the picnic table in front of you. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

You followed her across the background, weaving in and out of people, until the man came into view in front of you. He was squatted down, hugging Ben tightly and giving a playful nudge to your younger brother. When he stood, you saw a flash of a sculpted jaw, tight pink lips, and muscles all wrapped up in a tight black t-shirt. Your mouth nearly watered at the site of him. No wonder Lisa spoke so highly of him.

When he stood to kiss Lisa gently on the lips, you bowed your head a bit, not wanting to gawk at their intimate moment. After a short second, she turned to you, a wide grin on her face. “Dean, this is Y/N, she’s my best friend. You remember the one I call sometimes, right? She’s Kellen’s older sister. Y/N, this is Dean.” 

When Dean’s eyes met yours, you felt something familiar spark inside of you. _Sleep tight, princess._ You could almost feel the threadbare blanket scratching at the sensitive skin of your neck and arms as the words flashed through your mind and the same recognition flashed through his eyes. You could tell that he didn’t know what to say for a long moment. You decided to speak instead. You had heard a lot about the infamous hunter who helped his brother bring on the apocalypse and you weren’t sure if Lisa had heard the same, so you decided to keep your mouth shut on that front. That, and you weren’t sure how fond he would be to find another hunter encroaching on his territory-- _but then, is he just using Lisa for leads? Was there something here I missed?_ You nearly smacked the thoughts from your head as you remembered how he had smiled at her when he saw her. It was no longer possible for him to be using her, now.

“Long time, no see, Winchester,” you felt stupid for the words that left your mouth, but what do you say to the man you haven’t seen since your life was last normal? Lisa gave you a confused look and a subtle grin cracked across your features. More people were pouring into the party and the music that the boys picked out was buzzing cheerfully around you. People were eating and laughing and greeting Lisa and you quickly, not wanting to interrupt your conversation. You’d reply with a smile and an offhand, ‘hi, thanks so much for coming, set the gifts on that big table over there!’ before resuming.

“Yeah, s’been forever, hasn’t it.” He didn’t ask it like a question, you both knew it had been forever. You had woke up the next morning, boarded the school bus and searched high and low for the boy that usually met you at the door. You never found him. When you asked around, you found out he had stopped by to visit one of the cheerleaders before he left town. You learned how good he was in bed and then the vile girl sniggered softly at you. You felt your heart drop to your stomach. You were alone again with no one there when you received a call after school that day. They had found your father dead. He had been mauled in the woods of Ohio--a place where bears were few and far between. They had chalked it up to a rogue wolf or bear and went on their merry way. You now know differently.

“You already know each other, that’s great! How did you guys meet?” Lisa’s voice was happy and nearly lilted with a bit of confusion and apprehension. You gave her a reassuring smile that instantly read, ‘ _no, I haven’t slept with your boyfriend_ ’ and you saw her shoulders sag a bit in relief.

“We were friends right before you and I met… he moved away,” you trailed off and she nodded slowly as if she expected you to say more. Instead, you shrugged and pulled gently at the bracelet around your wrist. 

“Mom, Y/N, Dean! Go on the slip and slide with Kellen and I!” Ben called out happily and you turned around to face them, a wide smile appearing on your face as you grabbed Lisa’s hand. You both laughed quietly, the old conversation forgotten and in the past. Lisa linked hands with Dean as you lead the pair over to the slip and slide and boys had begged you both for relentlessly. You, of course, scrounged up just enough money to pitch into the party fund to afford it and you had never seen your brother more happy. For an entire week before the party, Lisa would call you and tell you how they were out there all day, either lazily letting the water splash them or flopping down on their bellies and sliding face first into the dirt and you were shocked your brother hadn’t broken his neck yet.

You and Lisa both giggled together as you pulled your dresses off, revealing the bikini Lisa had wore and the one piece you had worn. It was sheer around the stomach and black. It accented your body nicely and had you been anywhere but a kids party, you would have strutted a bit. Instead, you kicked off your old flops and Lisa did the same. Taking each other’s hands, you ran towards the slide after everyone had moved. The slide was big enough to support both of you, so when you both flopped to your butts, the momentum carried you both forward, laughter spilling past your lips. Halfway down the slide, you heard Dean and Ben follow suit.

They crashed into you and Lisa a few moments later. You hadn’t had the chance to move, laughing loudly with the way the other landed. It caused you to flop off the side the padding, your pitched laughter ringing through the noise, followed by the other three who had nearly gone silent when they crashed into you, their own laughter resuming when yours did.

The day bled into night and awkward conversations gained simple rhythms. The children had gone home, the gifts had been opened, the cake had been eaten. Lisa and you had cleaned up hours ago, with Dean’s help. The kids were already asleep, both tucked into Ben’s bunk beds. They had been for hours. Lisa, who had began to get tired about fifteen minutes ago, had excused herself to bed, leaving you and Dean alone. You stood on the deck, facing the pond that you, Lisa, and the boys frequented whenever you were in town.

You elbows rested on the fencing, a cigarette placed in one hand, puffing on it absently. You weren’t an avid smoker, but on long days, you liked to unwind with a cigarette or a beer--or sometimes both and sometimes something a bit stronger. And it seemed Dean thought the same way. He stood next to you, looking over the water and out into the night sky. He brought a copper flask to his tight pink lips and took a gentle swig. 

There was another long moment after he swallowed. “I didn’t mean to just leave,” he began and it didn’t surprise you that the alcohol didn’t affect his voice like it did for most people. You didn’t want him to say anything else so you remained silent for a long while.

You didn’t turn towards him. Instead, you stared out at the pond. Eventually you spoke. “I know.” And you did--you knew the life all too well.


	2. Sorry, I Didn't Know You'd Be Awake

“Hey, Lis… I just wanted to call and check in. Everything’s going well here. I think I’m getting somewhere on this case, I have quite a few leads--anyway. How is Kellen? And Ben and Dean? How… How are you? Anyway. Call me back, yeah? If not, I’ll talk to you at next week's check in. Love you, bye. This--This was Y/N by the way, okay, love you, bye.”

You dropped your hands to between your knees where you were hunched over above them. The too tight sheets rode up around you as you brushed a bit of hair from your face, a loud and almost angry sigh passing your lips. After a few long moments, you tossed your phone back onto the bed before falling back onto it. Your back hit the threadbare mattress with a loud squeak and you groaned in unison with the mattress. It had been a long week and you had no one to talk to. The only person who would have listened about your week didn’t know every detail of your week--she thought you spent the first four years when you were out of high school in college. You could only come during the holidays and ‘long weekends’ and you have to make up a class schedule and pretend you were actually going to class so her and the rest of your family didn’t get suspicious. The hardest part was explaining to them why they couldn’t go to your graduation. Instead, you spent the whole time dodging cases that were near your home and trying to remember what class you claimed you were in a certain day.

The hunt that past week had been hard. It was strenuous on you mentally, emotionally, and physically. Men, women, and children were all in the shifter nest you had been hunting. You, alone, had taken out part of it before you were forced to abandon the hunt in favor of a more pressing vamp nest forming in Lisa’s town. The rest was done with your current part time partner a few weeks later. Of course, you could have taken out the entire thing given enough time, but, to a hunter, time was only a commodity you could have when you were dead. The only really difficult part was rehoming or--well, killing some of the children that had been located there before they could become murderers themselves. That part had fucked you up. Especially when one of the preteen children shifted into your younger brother, after accessing your phone, and lunged at you.

 

It’s not that you weren’t a good hunter--no, you were an amazing hunter. Sometimes, you thought, that it made it seem like you had been raised in the life. Instead, you joined when you were eighteen. You knew it wasn’t what your parents would have wanted. They had been hunters themselves, you had learned. They had been good ones too. The ‘bear attack’ in Ohio? That was a wendigo that your father just couldn’t seem to put down. You had wiped it out on the one year anniversary of your father's death with a little help from a few of the area's local hunters. Local hunters weren’t as skilled as hunters that traveled and killed a lot, but they were still better than you at the time. Your mother, on the other hand, that had really been suicide.

You couldn’t avenge a suicide in the way you wanted to. So, instead, you killed every living thing that killed something, or someone, else. Be it people, monsters, or something of the like. It had been months since you had seen your best friend and younger brother, but you had found a temporary hunting partner. It had just been a one time gig while he was away from his family, but now, it was a more than temporary but less than permanent fixture.

You knew it wasn’t right--no, you knew it was the wrongest thing you had ever done. Pairing up with Sam Winchester? You knew the trouble he and Dean had caused on the apocalypse front, but he seemed fine now. A little odd and careless--actually, a lot odd and careless--but pretty cool. Of course, he had sworn you to secrecy the moment he found out that you were friends with the Lisa that his elder brother had been conjugating with. Apparently Sam had died, or, been killed. He hadn’t told you why, but he also hadn’t wanted you to know how he came back, or Dean, for that matter.

Sam was a bit younger than you, maybe by a few years, but at your age, that didn’t really matter--and apparently it didn’t matter to Sam either because he had come onto you multiple times in the last month. You had only succumb to his charms a few times… not that either of you were keeping track of how many times he bent you over the dirty hotel mattresses and made you scream his name. But, just for the record, it was somewhere around half a dozen just in the past week. Not that you’d admit that to anyone else.

“Hey, Y/N,” Sam wedged his large form through the small door opening that the old motel had. He had done it in an impossibly graceful way that you could barely even imagine. He swooped his shaggy brown hair out of his face as you grabbed the open beer bottle next to your designated bed, taking a long swig from it as you gave him a greeting nod. The two bottles you had previously drank barely fazed you, but this one left a slight tingling in your cheeks. He threw the bag of food he had picked up from the local drug store--which took him upwards of three hours to retrieve, for reasons you did not want to know--onto the bed next to you.

“Thanks, Sam… So, when are you planning on meeting up with your grandpa again?” You questioned easily before scooting yourself back into the bed and pulling out some of the chips you had him get you. You tore the bag open and pulled out a small handful before picking at them and popping them into your mouth. You had developed a rhythm by the time he bothered to answer.

“Probably once I finish the case, why? Don’t want me to leave your sorry butt here to defend yourself?” You rolled your eyes as you flopped down on his own bed, his head hitting the pillow before he folded his hands behind his messy mop of a head. “You could barely take out a vamp nest without my help.”

You huffed indignantly and chose to ignore the last statement. “No, I want you to leave me alone so I can get some real work done,” you spoke with a slightly bitter tone. Sometimes the younger Winchester boy could be a total cock. An extremely attractive cock, but a cock nonetheless.

“You love having me around, I make things easier,” he began, a sly grin tugging up the corners of his lips. “Like talking to female witnesses.” You had never expected your demeanor to change almost instantly. You had heard Sam Winchester was the quiet younger brother that was just really good at his job--smart too--and Dean was the gruff, older, womanizing brother with an attitude. Apparently they didn’t really know Sam when they said that. He was anything but quiet. Of course, he was smart, it takes an idiot not to see that the moment you lay eyes on him doing research or hacking into something, but he was far from quiet and sweet.

“Whatever, Winchester,” you picked up the small throw pillow that had been placed lazily on the small bed and threw it at his head. He dodged it with a victorious look on his face and tossed it back at your feet. “Now, get over here and show me how good you really are with a female witness. Need t’know if I should keep you around.”

And make that seven times Sam Winchester bent you over the dirty old mattress and fucked you into an oblivion.

***

It was nearly seven o’clock the next morning when you rolled out of bed, naked besides the thin, lacy underwear that wrapped around your midsection and barely covered your more private regions. Your body was sore and ached from the ferocity of Sam. He was much rougher than usual, almost animalistic in nature. It was almost as if he wanted to get the most out of it while he could. It was the first time in nearly a month that Sam hadn’t woken you up at the ass crack of dawn, huffing something about how you slept too long and you snored too loud--and you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. You chose to believe he was.

Instead, you pulled yourself from the pillow on your own. You wiped off the drool that had collected there during your sleep and rubbed at your still sleep blurred eyes. When you glanced around the old and dingy motel room, all you saw was chipping brown paint and matted carpets of the room. Your clothes were strewn everywhere, but no sign of Sam’s clothes. The corner where Sam usually kept his stuff was now empty, instead replaced with a piece of paper and a worn out jacket. You pushed yourself up, your brow furrowed. _Did he just… leave? Just like that?_ You don’t know what you expected when you padded across the floor to pick up the paper, ink and coffee smudged around the middle of it.

“ _Y/N,_

_You sleep too much. I took care of the shifter nest here… There was only the kid and mom left. Samuel met me here and helped out. Apparently he grabbed them trying to leave town sometime last night. He gave me a call and I met him and ended the hunt. Sorry I didn’t wake you, but you slow me down. Turns out, I don’t need to keep YOU around. Move on to the next thing, that’s what I’m going to do. There’s another shifter nest in Mandan, North Dakota. I’ll let you handle that one on your own. Have a nice life, drooly._

_With much sexual frustration,  
Sam W._

_P.S. I know how much you’ll miss me, so I left my jacket here for you to dry your tears at night or something. Also, it’s raining, so put it on before you leave._

_P.P.S. I’m meeting up with Dean before the next hunt, finally going to tell him. Show up there if you want to see me again. I’ll be at the end of the hall._ ”

You nearly scoffed at the note, but instead of throwing it away, your lips quirked into a small smile. You folded the note and picked up the jacket he had left you. It was older, but it was still nice nonetheless. You slipped it over your arms. It was much too long for you, but you managed to feel comforted by the smell of the youngest Winchester boy. _Fuck him,_ you nearly huffed in response to the voice in your mind. You slipped the note and your phone and wallet into one of the pockets before collecting the rest of your things. In truth, you _had_ wanted to meet up with Sam, to feel the warm slide of his fingers coaxing moans from your sinful mouth, but you knew, if Dean was there, that you wouldn’t be able to focus on the taste of Sam’s thick cock with that beautiful eyed Dean Winchester just a few doors down.

But, you knew that wouldn’t stop you, and besides, if things went awry with Sam, you could always blame the reason for your visit to Lisa on wanting to see her and your little brother, because in truth, you had wanted to see them for some time now. Sam had kept you busy, in more ways than one.

As you loaded your things into your car, the slight pitter patter of rain on your hood distracted you from the real world around you and reminded you of that first night with Sam. You had nearly killed the poor guy on a hunt.

_“Let him go,” your voice echoed through the partially empty parking lot, your gun trained on Sam’s head. You knew what you were hunting, a werewolf. He looked almost animalistic in the way that he watched you. Eventually, you realized that was just him thriving in the kill, but at the time, you saw a tall man, who was practically drooling over the kill he was about to complete and a scared looking teenager who was being held at gunpoint._

_“You don’t want me to do that,” Sam said, his voice laced with amusement as he watched you, his eyes dancing around your face which was just barely illuminated under the dim glow of the streetlights above you._

_“Now!” Sam shrugged his shoulders in a cocky way as he released the teenager and it hit you instantly what the situation actually was. The creature was already on it’s feet when you aimed your gun, but you had the quicker draw. Within seconds, you put a bullet right through the creature's chest, and with a loud yelp, it dropped to the ground in front of the man. The blood pooled from the creature's wounds, getting swept away and down the street by the rain falling over you._

_“You’re a hunter,” you breathed out, your chest heaving, offering a hand to the tall, shaggy haired man before you._

_“And apparently so are you.”_

You climbed into the front seat of your black Mercedes and left the old memory where you found it, hiding in the pale street light of Buckskin Ridge.

***

By the time you pulled into Lisa’s driveway it was dark. Normally, you’d stay with your aunt, but, for some reason, you were drawn to finally use the key that Lisa always had tucked underneath the front mat. Besides, you knew your brother would be there anyway, so what was the point of staying with your aunt when the ‘main reason’--which, admittedly, wasn’t the main reason--you went to see Lisa was the fact that your little brother would be there. And, then, of course, the actual reason would be there was, well, Sam.

As soon as you pulled up to the house, you smiled at the fact that all of the lights in the house were completely off and listening at a distance, you couldn’t hear any noises coming from the front room. Unlocking the front door, your crept in and flipped on the light, not wanting to make too much noise by clumsily stumbling around in the dark. Not that you weren’t used to stumbling around in the dark after monsters, but this was different, this was someone’s house and there were people sleeping, or so you thought.

“Shit, Y/N!” There was a rushed curse from the other side of the living room and the sight nearly made you drop your bag. You were sure your mouth was as wide as it could be as you watched two heads pop up from the other side of the couch. They both adorned messy hair and sex flushed cheeks and you knew, that in an instant, your cheeks were almost the same color as their own.

“Fuck!” You cursed loudly as you turned to face the door, the contents of your bag now spilled across the floor. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you guys would be…” you cleared your throat before continuing, “awake.” Before either of them had a chance to speak, you knelt down, still facing the opposite way, scooped the remnants of your pack back into the cloth sack, turned for a brief moment and sprinted up the steps. Because, despite the fact that you felt awkward, you knew what was waiting for you in the room at the end of the hallway, and more specifically, you knew _who_ was waiting for you at the end of the hallway.

As soon as you pushed the door open, you felt him, all toned muscle and tanned skin and the way he wrapped you up made nearly moan. He pulled you into the room and closed the door and before you could reach your hand out to turn on the light, he was on top of you, pressing you back into the door, one warm hand already pushing up the hem of your shirt and edging towards your bra clad breasts. His mouth was on yours before you could even take a breath, swallowing down the soft moans you let spill free and, for a long minute, you wished he could swallow down the memory of Lisa on top of Dean like _that_ , but you knew he couldn’t.

So, instead, you let Sam carry your small frame over to the bed, laying you back before laying his weight down on top of you and he kissed you for so long it made you dizzy. His hands raked your body and your hips ground together with a need and a passion and you felt something different from the last time you let him fuck you. He was more purposeful the previous times, more in control. He let you take over his mind, his body and his soul this time, in a way that you hadn’t foreseen and this filled that hole that seeing the boy you fell in love with all those years ago making love just below you created. Sam made you gasp and whine loud enough to block out Lisa’s moans and you knew he wasn’t doing it just for himself anymore.


End file.
